O topo da montanha
by Lela-chan
Summary: Momento em família: Harry, Ginny e o pequeno James.


A generosa lareira criptava à frente da mulher grávida. Seus olhos de amêndoa estavam pousados em seu ventre volumoso e suas mãos acariciavam o futuro filho na barriga. Os últimos dias de gestação se aproximavam, assim como o inverno bravio dos Alpes; as janelas tremiam com a ventania revolta, e o cachorro felpudo pulava. Os dois se divertiam: o animal e James, o primogênito gerado nos primeiros meses do casamento de Ginny e d'Aquele-que-Sobrevivera. A ruiva havia sido o único tesouro dele durante a Guerra, pois era em sua imagem que o coração de Harry descansava os pensamentos e encontrava forças para prosseguir. Mal sabia ele que essa esperança fora fundamental para o sucesso de sua campanha contra Lorde Voldemort e as Trevas. Ginny fora e continuava sendo a reserva de amor e felicidade do bruxo. A porta foi aberta com rapidez, e uma brisa gélida adentrou a cabana, assim como um janota alto e sorridente, de óculos redondos e aros negros, coberto por um grosso casaco de neve. 

"Demorei?", indagou, ainda arfando da caminhada. "Trouxe seus pães de mel!", continuou, ansioso. 

"Ei, você disse que também queria!", brincou ela, ainda com as mãos descansadas na barriga. O jovem pai se aproximou, deixando o pacote de doces na mesa de madeira nobre e dirigiu-se ao filho. James era semelhante ao pai no físico e na energia; gostava de brincar, era agitado e saudável, além de muito simpático e brincalhão. E apaixonado por Quadribol desde o berço. Fora apadrinhado por Ronald e Hermione Weasley, os grandes e melhores amigos de Harry. Este afagou os cabelos escuros do filho e beijou-lhe a testa pequena para depois voltar sua atenção para a mulher. 

O sorriso dele era o do homem mais satisfeito do mundo. Aproximou-se de Ginevra e deu-lhe um beijo firme e quente, digno de um marido que honrava sua esposa. Em seguida, acarinhou aquele ventre sagrado, que continha mais uma representação viva da feliz união do novo casal Potter. Harry tentava conter a felicidade, sorrindo com o canto da boca. 

"Virá mais um "Harry Jr."? Ou uma Ginevrinha?", brincou o moreno, que agachara-se na frente da mulher, encarando com firmeza os olhos castanhos que tanto amava. 

"Serão trigêmeos.", afirmou Ginny com clara ironia. Harry riu abertamente, achando a idéia divertida. 

"Então eu tenho permissão para enlouquecer?", indagou ele, com as mãos grandes cobrindo as delicadas de sua esposa, ambos os pares de mãos tocando a barriga de futura mãe da ruiva. Ginny riu, e mais uma vez Harry se deliciou com aquele sorriso lindo, uma das características dela pelas quais havia se apaixonado. 

A plenitude do casal era evidente. Sabia-se, desde que encontraram-se pela primeira vez, que o destino de ambos estava unido nos passos da Eternidade. Harry precisava de uma fortaleza de amor e compreensão, e em Ginny pôde encontrar tudo isso. Ela o mantinha sempre intrigado, pois ela era uma fonte de surpresas, de novidades, disposta a tudo por ele. Em troca, a jovem Weasley conhecera um homem corajoso, dedicado e apaixonado. James caminhou a passos errantes até os pais, e tateou as costas de Harry para anunciar sua chegada. O rapaz pegou o filho nos braços e levantou-se para sentar ao lado da esposa no sofá de capa avermelhada. 

"Tá vendo o barrigão da mamãe?", perguntou Harry num tom carinhoso. "Seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha tá aqui." 

"Aqui?", repetiu o pequeno, fitando o pai com os olhos de mel que herdara de Ginny e apontando para a barriga da mãe. 

"É. E em alguns dias, você poderá conhecê-lo." 

"Se for menina, vai chamar 'Jamia'?", indagou James, com sua inocência divertida. Ginny achou graça na pergunta do filho. 

"Pode ser. Mamãe e eu vamos pensar no caso.", respondeu Harry, acariciando os cabelos pretos do guri. Virou-se para a mulher. "Jamia é um nome bonito.", brincou ele, tentando fingir seriedade. Após amadurecer com a paternidade, passou a parecer cada vez mais com seu pai. Ela entrou no jogo. 

"É sim. E o próximo chamará Ginevro.", disse Ginny, ao som das risadas do filho pequeno. Harry debruçou-se para beijá-la novamente. Era feliz. Finalmente havia conquistado a única coisa que precisava, e a que descobriu ser mais preciosa. Sua família era unida, e em questão de horas aumentaria em número. O vento soprou mais forte, mas nada lá fora importava, apenas o calor e alegria da nova família Potter. 


End file.
